Automatic Test Equipment (ATE) is used for validation and debugging of many electronic designs, and especially the electronic designs implemented using integrated circuits. Because of the relative complexity of the integrated circuits, debugging and device validation is typically time consuming and involves much iteration of test vectors using the ATE. Because of the complexity of the ATE, the cost for using the ATE for debugging of the designs-under-test is commensurately expensive. The difficulty of debugging is further compounded by input/output limitations of the interface used to exercise the design-under-test.